


Taking your side

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Never in his life has Harry felt more betrayed than in this moment. And Harry has been a spy for over thirty years, so he knows a thing or two about betrayal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt from thisbirdhadflown on tumblr:
> 
> 90\. Are you really taking his side against me?

“Are you really taking his side against me?”

Never in his life has Harry felt more betrayed than in this moment. And Harry has been a spy for over thirty years, so he knows a thing or two about betrayal.

Merlin looks between him and Eggsy, how they are both posturing for a fight and, after rolling his eyes, decide he doesn’t want to stay there.

“I’ll be in my office when you’re done with your little spat.”

Neither he nor Eggsy acknowledge the handler, all their attention focused on the other.

“I thought that being in a relationship was all about the ‘us against the world’,” Harry is not only wildly paraphrasing Eggsy’s speech when they had been addressing all the reasons their relationship wouldn’t be a good idea, he also knows the context is vastly different.

“There’s that, but there is also the ‘make sure the significant other is not being an _utter tit_ ’, which, I am sorry to tell you, you totally are being.” Eggsy has his arms crossed now, which mean nothing Harry can say or do will make him budge from his position.

“I don’t see what makes me an ‘ _utter tit_ ’. It is entirely my right to-” Eggsy cuts him off before he can say anything more.

“Harry you are _exhausted_ , we all are. At this point, refusing to take a week or two off could lead you to make mistake we can’t afford. Even Merlin has taken some time for himself, so you really have no excuse! Seriously, I don’t understand why you are so against the idea!”

Which is entirely normal because the reason Harry doesn’t want to contemplate even a week of vacation is quite lamentable. But he owes it to Eggsy to at least tell him.

“A week without you is too long,” he whispers in a rush, hoping the words aren’t as pathetic as he knows they are. It’s not even that he won’t see Eggsy at all, but he’s so used to spend a good portion of their day together, even if it’s just in silence in his office as they work on their respective paperwork or knowing that he can contact Eggsy at any time via the glasses, that he doesn’t think he can manage such a long period cut off from Kingsman, except in case of emergency.

Eggsy looks at him with surprise before he starts shaking his head as if in disbelief.

“You _utter_ tit. I’ll be on vacation too.”

 _Oh_.

He must say that last one out loud, because Eggsy rolls his eyes even though he steps closer and Harry lets himself be pulled into his embrace.


End file.
